Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Bеn 10 Stinkfly strongly resembles a bug/insect. He has 4 insectoid legs with 2 arms. He has 4 small eyes that are orange, and he wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. He has a suit that resembles Ben's shirt except that it's black and white stripes are striped vertically instead of horizontally. He has 4 wings and a very sharp tail.. Future In the future, Stinkfly looks almost the same except everything is a bit bigger. His tail is alot bigger and sharper, and his legs are as well. His eyes got a bit wider and gained pupils, while his lower body is now white with black stripes. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Stinkfly looks exactly the same, except that the Ultimatrix is on his chest and his eyes are green. Ben 10: Omniverse In Omniverse, Stinkfly's gloves are gone, his wings are bigger, and he has pupils. His mouth is also no longer covered by his clothing. On teen Ben, the white on his clothing is green. Powers And Abilities Stinkfly has 4 wings that allow him to fly pretty quickly. He has a tail that is extremely sharp and can cut through steal. Stinkfly has the power to release a greenish slime from all four of his eyes and his mouth. It is unknown if the slime is hot or cold, but being somewhat of a liquid he is able to put out fire using the slime. When he shoots it out of his mouth, he can keep it in his mouth to make a string, allowing him to suck the slime back up as seen in The Krakken. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in Washington B.C. where he first goes to save Gwen from the mutant bird by catching her before she falls. When the Mutant Bird goes to attack Stinkfly, he quickly gives Gwen to Max and tackles the bird knocking him down. He then went to save Dr. Kelly from Dr. Animo. When he saw a gold sumo slammer card, he chose not to get it, in order to save Dr. Kelly. Stinkfly then shot goo at the mutant T-rex and destroyed Animo's transmodulator. He makes his second appearance in The Krakken where he chases after Jonah Melville but they attack him causing him to land in the water getting his wings wet so he is unable to fly. He uses his slime to pull himself up a tree to hide until Jonahs crew passes by, but when they throw Captain Shaw overboard Stinkfly grabs him and carries him back to the RV. He returns in Tourist Trap where he was originally being used to scare a kid in the passing car. Gwen then comments on Ben's actions by saying it isnt funny, however right before she sits down Stinkfly shoots slime at the seat making Gwen sit on it. Then there is a man stuck in a vehicle up ahead thats about to explode, so Stinkyfly puts out the fire with his slime. He then uses his sharp tale to open the door of the truck and pull the man out to safety. In Kevin 11 he appears to Get Kevin away from the police. He flies Kevin all throughout the town trying to get away. Once they are in a safe place he times out. He appears in Secrets where he goes after some of Vilgax's Drones, but after he destroys them Vilgax attacks him. Stinkfly is able to fight off for a while but Vilgax is no match as he jumps on top of Stinkfly defeating him. In The Bick Tick, Stinkfly appeares to escape some slimy plants and save Max and Gwen from them. He then flew Max and Gwen over to the Great One while dodging several plants. He then dropped them off and started attacking the three aliens that were preotecting the great one. Then after dodging there attacks and coming after them again he times out and falls from the sky. In Framed Kevin Levin uses Stinkfly to fly away from a bus full of citizens with Ben inside. He is later used by Kevin again to fight against Four Arms but loses the battle. He returns in Camp Fear to fly Gwen around the camp to kill all the mushrooms. He appeared in The Ultimate Weapon to fly Gwen and Grandpa Max to the temple, but he times out half way causing them to fall. He appears in Tough Luck to save a person that was hanging from a helicopter which was about to crash down to the ground. He spits slime at all the buildings to stop the hellicopter in mid air, but he is unable to stop the person from falling. Lucky Girl then showed up to catch the man and give Stinkfly a hand. In They Lurk Below he appears to save Gwen and Edwin from falling in the water. However, his wings got wet making him unable to fly anymore so he had to go in the vents to get out of the room. He appears five times in Back With a Vengeance. First, he was used to save a tourist after he fell overboard, and he messed with Gwen a little. Next, he appeared to avoid falling off the lift with Kevin. After that he was used to save Gwen and Grandpa Max from falling. Later when he appeared he was avoiding some Null Guardians, then he was used to fly away from Vilgax. In Ben 10,000 Ben first uses him on accident and he goes to help the future Ben fight. Then adult Ben uses him to fight againt the future Vilgax. He appears in A Change of Face where he takes out the fire with his slime meanng his slime has a fire estinguisher kind of chemical and then Charmcaster tries to catch him but he gets away and helps spray the rest of the town to get rid of the fire. In Merry Christmas he was used to pull santas sleigh and help the village. In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Stinkfly was used to fly Gwen to find out more about Abel and Kane North so they could find out whats really going on. He then spits slime at the big tv screen that talks about the rip offs of his alien heroes. He returns in The Return to stop a bus full of prisoners from escaping. He first shoots slime on the windsheild so they start to lose control of the bus. The prisoners then catch Stinkfly and handcuff him inside the bus. Then before Stinkfly drowns Max and Gwen save him using the Rust Bucket. In Dont Drink the Water Stinkfly appeared but was a younger version of stinkfly because of the fountain of youth. Stinkfly was used to defeat the plant monsters that were attacking them. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 Stinkfly is used to stop a few robbers who were getting away in a helicopter. He shoots slime at the window making them unable to see. He then shoots it at the propellers making them lose control and about to crash into a lake. When they parachuit out of the helicopter, Stinkfly quickly grabs them and drops them on the ground so the police can get them. He then flys on top of a building to time out. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Stinkfly appears for a minute while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. Ben 10 Destroy All Aliens Stinkfly was used twice in Destroy All Aliens. First he appeared to help Tetrax battle against the evil Tokustar. After shooting it with slime he has no luck in defeating it and he turns back into Ben. Later Stinkfly is used to fight off the Retailiator and escape from him. He is then teleported to Bellwood and Stinkfly flies away until turning into Heatblast. Ultimate Alien In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Ben uses Stinkfly to battle with Aggregor. Ultimate Swampfire was tieing him up with vines, Stinkfly was trying to shoot slime at him but Aggregor soon broke free and defeated Stinkfly causing him to turn back into Ben. Omniverse 11 year old Stinkfly makes his Omniverse debut in A Jolt From the Past. He is seen flying into a Mr. Smoothy's to battle against a Megawhatt. He is able to trap it against the wall but shooting slime at it. However, the Megawhatt breaks free and shoots electricity at the smoothy machine causing some smoothy to blast Stinkfly back. The Omnitrix then times out and Stinkfly reverts back into Ben. 16 year old Stinkfly makes his debut in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, where he is used to fight against Khyber's dog. When Stinkfly tries to trap the dog in slime, it turns into BugLizard which is Stinkfly's natural predator. Once it frees itself it grabs Stinkfly with its mouth and tries to eat him. Stinkfly then times out after being saved by Rook. 11 year old Stinkfly makes another appearance in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, where he is used to have a small argument with Gwen. Then to there suprise a Terroranchula comes out of the bushes to attack them. Stinkfly tries to attack it but has no luck and is quickly defeated. Later 16 year old Stinkfly is used to battle against Slamworm. When Slamworm dives outside of Khybers ship, it turns into BugLizard and tricks Stinkfly into capturing him. Stinkfly then turns into Crashhopper. In Malefactor, teen Stinkfly is used to make the kids happy by letting them dunk him into a container of water. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Quotes *"Stinkfly? That doesn't even sound like Humungousaur!" - Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *"Stick around for a while, why don't ya? Hehehe" *"Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!" *"Get ready for the sting of Stinkfly!" - Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens * "Wow, that's some bug zapper." - Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Aww man. I mean... Yes! Stinkfly's gonna bring down the pain from above!" - The Return *"Now you see me, now you don't!" - The Return *"Who you calling butt ugly, butt ugly?" - The Return Name Origin Stinkfly's name is derived from the words stink, referring to his bad smell, and fly. Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Though Stinkfly is not playable, the Stink Stank Stuck Omni-Node is based on him. It creates a puddle of his slime on the track that slows down the first racer to drive through it. Trivia *Stinkfly is the only alien in the original series with wings. *In Stinkfly's first appearance, Gwen calls him "Butterfly", before Ben corrects her saying "Stinkfly". *Stinkfly is one of the aliens to get a predator in Omniverse. *in "The Forge of Creation" Stinkfly uses a "glitch power" by shooting blue lasers. This is because the prototype omnitrix was malfunctioning. Gallery *Stinkfly/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10000 Aliens Category:Future Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens